The present disclosure relates to an analysis device for the analysis and manipulation of a communication sequence.
To analyze communication between communication nodes in a communications network, data packets frequently exchanged between the communication nodes which can form a communication sequence are recorded and checked manually. For example, a computer connected between two communication nodes will record data packets exchanged between the communication nodes and a user of the computer will check the recorded data packets for communication errors.
Particularly in real-time-capable communications networks such as real-time-capable Ethernet communications networks, a plurality of data packets is frequently exchanged between a further plurality of communication nodes within a short period of time. Manual checking of the recorded data packets can thereby be considered time-consuming as well as inconvenient.
Furthermore, when searching for highly sporadic errors, the data packets frequently exchanged between the communication nodes are recorded over a long period of time and manually checked. This can result in a large volume of data needing to be stored, whereby such an analysis can be further cost-intensive.